The Confederate Survivalist States
The C.S.S. Is a Confederation of old Survivalist states, held together by a tyrannical Fascist leader. He's known as Louis the 2nd, a far right dictator who believes the whites within his Nation are supreme, oppressing all minorities. Louis the 2nd was once a high ranking member of the Ku Klux Klan, South Dakota branch. He based his government off of the values of the Klan, and originally their American dream. Over the years, the Democratic aspects of the nation degraded into a one- party totalitarian Nation practically enslaving all non-whites. All non-whites have little to no rights and can be forced into unpaid labor if ever necessary. Geography and Climate The C.S.S is situated in the center of North America, and experiences mild summers and winters, with medium to low annual rainfall. The C.S.S experiences premium growing weather. Culture Life in the C.S.S revolves around growing food to first feed the family, then to supply the Armed forces. All men must serve in the armed forces, and they are assigned to divisions depending on race. The safest and most honorable jobs are given to the white soldiers. Strong feelings of racism are felt throughout the Nation, mostly created by the President, Louis the 2nd. History The C.S.S gained their independence from The First Survivalist Empire in 2034, after ransacking the Capitol city, Mackinaw, with help from Quebec. Since then the C.S.S has become more and more extremist, allowing a far-right dictator to come to power. One who has eyes on the whole continent. Pre-Survivalist life After the fall of civilization, survivors in the bread bowl formed small communities far away from the populated centers, often congregating miles away from town. They built temporary shelters, allowing them to constantly move in search of food and to avoid undead hordes. Once the majority of zombies had decomposed, (Around 2020) more permanent towns were established in the countryside. Little effort was made to spread influence or to make contact from one community to another, all focus was on subsistance farming. Survivalist rule When the first Survivalists made their way into the breadbowl around 2026, they were amazed at how distant and isolated the settlements were. They described the Natives as poor farmers deathly afraid of all outsiders. One survivalist wrote that as they passed through one town, they watched the occupants scramble into their makeshift homes and hide for hours. When they returned the next day, the entire village had been abandoned completely. The Survivalization of the Natives was not without its problems, and those living in the Bread Bowl were not easily won over by outsiders. To control the territory, the Survivalists enscripted young boys into the Survivalist Corp. and shipped them out to Columbus for training. They gathered villages together and tought them survival strategies, made road networks from village to village, and built a community in the Bread Bowl. When the recruits returned, they were extremely unhappy. They were assigned into companies who's only duty was to put down rebellious, violent, and unco-operative Native villages. As the Bread Bowl recruits saw how similar they were to the men and women living in these villages, a pan-Bread Bowl identity was gradually formed. More Natives were getting out and seeing the Country, and meeting surprisingly similar people, with the same problems and similar lifestyles. Over the years, when the Bread Bowl was further organized into a functioning territory, talk of secession began among the Native Survivalists. Secession In 2029 the first Native Council met to discuss issues of the realm. The main topic for discussion was secession; was it possible? The Survivalist Empire was massively powerful and their soldiers were second to none. A long term plan for independence was written out, they would need a close ally, a large Army, and a leader. One Village leader stood out as the biggest advocate and strategist for independence. Louis West, a young strategist who claimed to have fought the Survivalists long ago, back when they were struggling to spread out of their Home Depot. Louis was put in charge of the operation, and if he was successful, the Nation. The plan was written out, young men would purposely sign up for the armed forces to get training. Louis would lead a secret expedition himself to Quebec, the only other Nation that would dare fight The Survivalist Empire. The Council would secretly gather support for independence at home, and ask the Survivalist Empire for only Bread Bowl Soldiers to be stationed in their borders. In the Winter of 2032, the Bread Bowl Territory declared Independence as The Confederate Survivalist States, and with their newly trained army, they expelled all remaining Survivalist forces from the Bread Bowl. A Capitol was Chosen, the largest town in the realm. The border fighting continued with the Empire for almost a year, until Louis decided to make a last-ditch effort for a favorable peace. He lead a force of almost 50,000 men all the way East to New York, and boarded Quebecois barges headed for Mackinaw. His troops landed South of the city, equipped with Fixed-Wing Aircraft and several Abrams Tanks. Fire Bombing of the City began in the Fall of 2033. The Quebecois fleet engaged the Survivalists, catching them off guard at first. Intense fighting around the city lasted for several weeks. Just as the Survivalist Navy completely destroyed the Quebecois, rebel forces breached the city perimiter and took many civilians hostage. A very favorable peace was signed, in which Independence was guarenteed, and all Survivalist possessions West of the Mississippi were forfeited. The Survivalist Empire was dismantled. Expansion to present day After the war, Louis looked to uncrease the size of the Nation, to deter any reconquest ideas from Michigania. Settlers Spread in all directions to grab as much land as possible. They stopped West at the border with the Mormon Kingdom, East at the Mississippi, South at the border of Aztecca Nuevo, and North at the border with the Kingdom of Canada. Though sparsely populated, they had become the largest Nation on the Continent. In South Dakota Louis Stubled upon a community who called themselves only "The Klan." The Klan shared their ideas with Louis, influencing him greatly. They told him that the non-whites caused the downfall of civilization with all their inbreeding and disease. Louis maintained very close ties with the Klan, making many members his direct advisors. With Klan help, the Government released propaganda blaming non-whites for the zombie plague. By the time Louis's son took the helm, the Nation was extremely segregated, and the Klan was almost in complete control of the Government. The Nation had become a far-right dictatorship where all non-whites were oppressed, and Klan ideals were law. The Laws were inforced by the Military. By the time Louis the 2nd took the helm in 2042, their borders had been stationary for years, the Nation had close political ties to Quebec and The Mormon Kingdom, and Michigania had become largely demilitarized. The C.S.S had amassed an army of over 200,000 regulars and another 50,000 could be forced into service. Soon after Louis the 2nd had taken the throne, he began looking at continental take over. If he left the Pacific Republic and West Columbia to the Mormon Kingdom, Atlantica and the Kingdom of Canada to Quebec, All the C.S.S would have to take would be Michigania and Carolina. The thought of North America being completely controlled by the C.S.S and their close allies exhilerated Louis. Troops moved into DMZs, and the war is ready to explode at any minute. Military The C.S.S has 3 Military divisions, The Army, The Armored divsion, and The Air Force. The Army The C.S.S has an army composed of 200,000 regulars and 50,000 reserves. The Regulars are mainly armed with OC-096 Bolt-Action rifles, Henrious Lever action Rifles, or Fenrir Pump Shotguns. They are largely competent and effective, though not as well equipped as other Nations. The Armored Division The C.S.S's main attack force is their Armored division. They use old U.S. Abrams tanks from an old storage center. They are said to have well over 200 top of the line tanks. The C.S.S also possess a variety of armored cars and trike recon units. The Air Force The Confederate Air Force is mainly made up of old civilian planes refitted to carry bombs and machine guns. The elite squadron flies an armada of F22 jet fighters. The Mormon Kingdom supplies the C.S.S with an Armada of Crusader class expeditionary airships. Category:Nation Category:American Nation